Dos Caras
by Dianitha
Summary: Despues de 5 años, la magia regresa y con ella un reencuentro y un nuevo conflicto, Podran superar lo que se les espera, porque no solo enfrentaran los problemas magicos sino tambien los del corazón. CAPITULO 3 UP!. En reedición
1. Prologo

Hola mi nombre es Dianacerezo4 y este es mi primer fic, ojalá sea de su agrado!

_**"Dos caras"**_

Nota: El anime, manga y personajes de CCS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro!

**Prologo**

En la penumbra de la oscuridad, una joven de aproximadamente 16 años daba unos cuantos pasos sin rumbo fijo, sobre aquel pasillo sin salida.

**Sakura.-** ¿Dónde me encuentro?- notándose duda e inseguridad en sus palabras.

Al ver la joven que no llegaba a ningún sitio, se desespero y lo que en algún momento era una caminata, se convirtió en un trote acelerado, hasta que cansada de tanto correr, noto al final del pasillo, una luz, tan lejana pero a la vez tan cerca.

Sakura llego a alcanzar aquella luz, pero aun dudando como había llegado tan rápido; dio unos pasos y la transporto a un lugar alterno al que se encontraba.

.-Un sakura- exclamo llena de asombro. Efectivamente se encontró con aquel árbol, solo, en medio de un gran jardín- dando unos pasos. _Que lindo jardín, pero tengo la sensación que conozco este lugar_

Sakura, quien estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba de frente al árbol de cerezo. La joven al sentirse seducida por ese árbol tan imponente; se tomo la libertad de sentarse a los pies del cerezo, cerró los ojos y sintió un aire de tranquilidad, muy extraño, pero sin notarlo claramente se relajo admirando el paisaje. – _¡Pero que bello!_ – se exclamaba así misma- Y así era, tenía a su alrededor unos pastizales vivos, se notaban unos jardines con todo tipo de flores, de todos los colores y tamaños, lo que le daba al lugar un matiz de colores asombrosos; a un extremo se encontraba un lago que terminaba de embellecer aquella maravilla, un lago con una cascada que abundecía de agua limpia y clara, un lugar en el que se pida quedar para siempre.

De pronto noto como el cielo se tornaba oscuro, pasando por unos tonos rojizos y violetas; y que una sombra se acercaba lentamente a donde se encontraba; por un impulso trato de levantarse, pero vio como era sujetada por las raíces del árbol de los pies a la cintura, llena de tanta angustia no pudo emitir ningún sonido. La sombra que se encontraba cada vez mas cerca dijo unas cuantas palabras:

**Sombra.-** Hasta que tengo el placer de conocer a la Maestra de Cartas.- exclamo – Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil ante una situación tan patética – se notaba cinismo y burla en sus palabras.

Sakura que ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas logro decir.

-¿Quién eres tu¿Por qué me hace esto y cómo sabes quien soy?- notandose muy nerviosa

**Sombra.-** Mmmm, mmmm; creo que las preguntas aquí las hago yo, pero para que veas que soy muy caritativo, solo te diré que tu fin y de la de todos a los que amas llegara mas pronto de lo que esperas- siguiendo con la firmeza en sus palabras.

**Sakura.-** Eso no fue lo que te pregunte- jadeando en cada una de sus palabras- Haz que este árbol me suelte, me esta lastimando, además… ¿De que hablas?

**Sombra.-** Hay no lo puedo creer, y es que es solo el inicio, la diversión apenas comienza, y pronto lo sabrás.

Terminando estas palabras, se notaba una escena que solo se podía sacar de una película de terror, del tronco del árbol se noto como unas manos, con garras en vez de dedos brotaban, y tomaron como apoyo el cuello de la frágil sakura, asfixiándola a mas no poder.

**Sombra.-** Ja, ja, ja, es que me hubiera gustado torturarte mas, pero… creo que es la mejor forma ante esta situación.

**Sakura.-** Au-xi-lio Diciendo entrecortadamente. – Qu-e-e-e ga a anas co on ess to- Tragándose sus propias lagrimas que hace un momento no paraban de caer.

**Sombra.-** Mucho- cambiando la voz a un tono mas grave.

**Sakura.-** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

**Kero.-** Sakurita despierta. – sacudiéndola- Despierta

**Sakura.-** Snif snif – llorando a mas no poder.

**Kero.-** Sakura ¿Qué paso?- notándose preocupado.

**Sakura.-** Hay Kero, tuve una horrible pesadilla – tratando de controlar el compas acelerado de su respiración.

**Kero.-** Tranquilízate, lo bueno es que solo que fue una pesadilla y una horrible como me dijiste, pero ya paso- tratando de tranquilizarla.

**Sakura.-** Si- secándose las lagrimas- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo-abrazando al mismo tiempo a Kero.

**Kero.-** Siempre estaré contigo, cof cof, pero podrías soltarme- exclamando con dificultad, ya que perdía oxigeno.

**Sakura.-** Lo siento Kero- conteniendo la risa y a la vez dejándolo en la cama.

**Kero.-** Será mejor que te levantes, ya que pronto dará la hora para ir a la escuela- quien ya había recuperado el color.

**Sakura.-** Es verdad, hoy tengo servicio- levantándose de un salto de la cama, lo que hizo volar a Kero al otro lado de la habitación.

**Kero.-** Será lo mejor, así no llegaras tarde como de costumbre- quien se hallaba ya en el piso, a causa del brinco.

**Sakura.-** Si- notándose nostalgia es su voz.

¿Qué habrá sido aquel sueño? Ojalá no signifique nada malo, aunque... dudando en sus pensamientos- es el primer sueño que tengo de ese tipo desde que…

Había echo una pausa en su mente, que acompaño con un leve sonrojo -_Shaoran-_ concluyendo su análisis con un suspiro.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Aqui les dejo el prologo de mi fanfic,como ven soy nueva en esto, pero si me dan la oportunidad mejorare con el tiempo, pronto tendran el primer capitulo y junto con ello van a empezar a entender la historia, asi que no se apuren. Dejen rewies si gustan, seria muy grato recibirlos.

Nos vemos!


	2. Promesa Cumplida

_**"Dos caras"**_

Nota: El anime, manga y personajes de CCS le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro!

**CAPITULO I**

**Promesa Cumplida**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Shaoran le declaro sus sentimientos a Sakura y desde que el se marcho a Hong Kong. Sakura ya era toda una adolescente apunto de cumplir los 17 años, gozaba de una belleza radiante, única en su tipo, lo que la hacia ganarse el corazón de muchos pretendientes, que por cierto a ella no le interesaban, ya que seguía enamorada de aquella personita especial (todos sabes quien es ¿no es así? .).

A sus ya casi 17 seguía siendo la misma de cuando niña, alegre, despistada, cariñosa e interponiendo sus sentimientos ante cualquier deber. Su nivel de magia había aumentado considerablemente; esto con la ayuda de sus guardianes Kero y Yue que seguían a su lado. Con el tiempo se había dejado crecer el cabello a la altura de lo hombros y había optado un cuerpo esbelto, la cual la hacia ver femenina y a la vez inocente. Cursaba el 2 de preparatoria y aunque no era de las inteligentes del salón, seguía destacando en los deportes, claro que sin olvidar que seguía siendo una porrista dedicada.

Pero había cierto brillo de tristeza en sus ojos esmeralda, que disimulaba ante todos o al menos eso creía; pero que al sumergirse en un mar de soledad, salía a relucir la causa de aquella tristeza, la espera de aquel amor del que no sabia nada y al que había esperado durante tantos años, ese amor infantil que había crecido sin importar la ausencia y la distancia.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la mañana, Sakura ya había terminado de arreglarse por lo que decidió bajar a desayunar.

- Ya estoy lista- tomando a la vez su mochila y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Por cierto Kero mantente lo mas callado posible porque mi papá el otro día escucho voces y por poco te descubre como lo hizo mi hermano.

- No te preocupes- seguido por unos botonazos al videojuego – no haré ni el menor ruido- haciendo pausa para dar otros botonazos – no quiero que se repita lo de tu hermano – ay no perdí el juego- derramando lágrimas de derrota mientras a Sakura le salía una gota en la cabeza.

------ Flash back ------

Hace ya 2 años que Touya había descubierto a Kero en el cuarto de Sakura, era una tarde como cualquier otra, a excepción de que Sakura se encontraba en casa de Tomoyo y de que Touya se encontraba más temprano en casa.

Touya al entrar a la casa se percato de que unos ruidos provenían del cuarto de su hermana menor, por lo que decidió saber que era lo que ocurría en la planta alta.

Touya.- ¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí? – decía mientras habría la puerta, encontrándose con el "muñeco de felpa" en frente de la televisión.

Kero.- Ohhh! – paralizado por lo que atravesó la puerta.

------Fin del Flash Back------

Ese mismo día Sakura y Kero le explicaron todo a Touya, quien lo tomo de una manera razonable ya que siempre se había imaginado de la existencia de magia que rodeaba a su hermana menor.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Bajo las escaleras con la mayor calma posible, no tenía prisa ya que se había despertado más temprano de lo normal.

Atravesó la puerta del comedor con una sonrisa característica se su persona.

-Buenos días mamá- dirigiéndose al cuadro sobre la mesa- Buenos días papá, buenos días hermano.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- decía mientras servia el desayuno- Haz madrugado hoy.

-Si, y la razón es que me toca servicio y aparte me desperté por – deteniéndose bruscamente por lo que iba a decir- Por nada olvídalo – pensando que lo mejor era no preocuparlo

- De seguro se despertó al atragantarse con unos de sus ronquidos, por que siendo un mountruo son constantes – mirando Touya con burla a su hermana.

Touya Kinomoto era un joven con ya 24 años de edad, se había decidido por estudiar la carrera de medicina que ya era parte de su vida, ya ejercía como médico en un Hospital de la ciudad de Tokio, como se habrán dado cuenta seguía molestando a Sakura con eso de monstruo, a la vez seguía siendo sobre protector y el se había encargado de alejar a varios chicos que rondaban a su hermana.

- Buenos días hermano y YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN MOUSTRUO- notándose cierto enojo en sus palabras y al concluir la frase le propino una patada a su hermano, que ya eran mas fuertes debido a su edad.

Touya aguantándose la patada que le había dolido hasta el alma, solo pudo emitir un leve quejido.

- Será mejor que empiecen a desayunar, si no se le hará tarde- interviniendo Fujitaka para que no se formara una batalla campal en su comedor.

- Gracias por lo alimentos- respondiendo todos al unísono.

Así transcurrió el desayuno hasta que llego la hora de de retirarse a sus respectivos labores.

Sakura salio dirigiéndose a la preparatoria; a pie, ya que era un poco grande para eso de los patines.

Durante aquella caminata, Sakura se lleno de pensamientos; sobre lo que había pasado durante estos 5 años, sus amigos, familia, pero sobre todo del sentimiento dirigido a Shaoran, que no había podido expresarle a tiempo.

Sinceramente era algo raro que precisamente ese día, en la que tuvo aquel sueño, tuviera en su cabeza tantos recuerdos, emanando con cada paso que daba.

Al llegar al salón se encontró con Tomoyo, quien le tocaba servicio el mismo día.

Tomoyo seguía siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura, confidente de todos sus secretos y miedos, su cabello un negro platinado no había cambiado su largo, se había convertido en una hermosa joven, con aquellos ojos amatistas y con su carisma propia de ella, al igual que Sakura tenia muchos pretendientes, pero al parecer ninguno era merecedor de su corazón, ya que ninguno lo había conquistado. Tenía 16 años y junto con su edad también aumento su fascinación por el diseño y la filmación.

.- Buenos días Sakura.- con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Buenos días Tomoyo – devolviéndole aquel gesto.

- Pasa algo Sakura, te ves algo raro esta mañana.

- Son muchas cosas Tomoyo- notándose nostalgia en su voz.

-El joven Li es una de esas tantas cosas ¿verdad? – dirigiéndole una mirada picaresca a Sakura, lo que la hizo sonrojar.

-Tomo eso como un si, pero… - no logro concluir la expresión porque había sido interrumpida por una multitud de alumnos que arribaban al lugar en compañía del maestro.

Profesor.- Tomen asientos alumnos- quien tomaba el suyo en su escritorio.

-Hablaremos luego Tomoyo- acercándose a su pupitre.

-De acuerdo- realizando la misma acción.

-Buenos días Clase- seguido por la respuesta de de los alumnos- Tengo una noticia que darles, tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, el viene de Hong Kong, su nombre es Shaoran Li.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 1, quiero agradecer a **Johanna- Ikari** y a **Celina Sosa**, ya que ella me brindaron mis primeros rewies.

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!!


	3. Confusión

_**Notas, agradecimientos y otros puntos importantes al final del capitulo.**_

_**"Dos caras"**_

Nota: El anime, manga y personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maraviloso grupo CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro!

**CAPITULO II**

**Confusión**

_¿Un sueño? Acaso __será esto un sueño, aquellas mágicas noches donde anhelaba el encuentro con la persona que mas amo será que se han hecho realidad. Esos ojos ámbar que vi en aquella ocasión cuando nuestras miradas se fusionaron en una sola ¿Por qué fue en una despedida? O ¿Será que yo no las note con anterioridad? Soy una tonta y hasta ahora que lo he vuelto a ver, surgen en mi mente los recuerdos de mi niñez, cuando me miraba con aquella ternura, esto es un grito dentro mi, pero… ¿porque me lamento por los errores del pasado?, si es cierto que tuve gratos momentos, quiero decir miles, pero… todavía siento culpa por no haberme dado cuenta de este sentimiento tan hermoso._

Profesor.- Señorita Kinomoto… Señorita.- casi gritando para llamar su atención.

- Ahhh – saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Profesor.- Nos haría el favor de levantar la mano, para que el joven Li sepa su lugar.

-Si… por- supues-to.- siguiendo la indicación dada, pero a la vez exclamando las palabras con nerviosismo.

Shaoran Li se había convertido en un joven apuesto de ya 17 años cumplidos, con el paso de los años aquella cara infantil de 5 años atrás, había optado unas facciones masculinas que lo hacían ver muy apuesto. Su nivel de magia había aumentado con mucha preparación y esfuerzo convirtiéndose en uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de toda China. Seguía siendo inseguro, obstinado, orgulloso, pero no se había perdido aquella bondad y cariño que le demostraba solo a algunos cuantos. ¿Tenia novia? (Que pregunta mas tonta ¬¬. , ni tanto haha) por alguna razón no, aunque no se podía negar que era dueño de miles de suspiros, aunque el no les daba importancia, ya que su mente y su corazón le pertenecían a aquella niña japonesa que le hizo ver la vida de una manera diferente.

Como por arte de magia, el tiempo corría con la mayor lentitud posible, solo existían dos almas gemelas en aquella habitación con cuatro paredes, no existía nadie mas, solamente aquellas dos personas, no importaban los murmullos de las chicas quienes ya enlistaban todas las cualidades del recién ingresado, ni los celos inofensivos de algunos chicos del salón, solo ellos dos.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, mientras que un joven de tez clara y cabellos castaños se dirigía, a un paso acompasado, a su destino, aquel lugar que había ocupado de niño, atrás de su amada. **(N/A: No es la misma escuela, solamente ocupan los mismos lugares)**

Mientras tanto en sus pensamientos¿_Se acordara de la promesa?, _pero sin saber como, pero resonaba esa frase en sus mentes al mismo tiempo. (Sa) _Ahora que lo tengo conmigo me he dado cuenta que lo amo mas que nunca,_ (Sh) _Es tan hermosa_ (Sa) _Seguirá sintiendo lo mismo _(Sh) _¿Será que al aceptar el osito de felpa, me dio la respuesta del si?_

De pronto los segundos que parecían horas, se detuvieron en un encuentro, que sin duda alguna era muy peculiar **(N/A: Porque como que la escuela no es el sitio mas romántico)**

-Ho…ho… Hola.- fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar, ya que tenía muchos nervios y su rostro estaba mas rojo que un semáforo en alto, por lo que no diría todo un testamento.

-Hola – dirigiéndose a la joven de su lado derecho con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica, aunque eso no lo excluía en el asunto de los nervios porque ya le hacia la competencia a Sakura de quien era el mas rojo ante la situación, al concluir esta palabra tomo su asiento rápidamente.

------------

Las dos primeras horas de clase paso como dirían algunos "volando" y con ella la espera de Sakura llagaba a su fin.

Todos los alumnos abandonaron el aula a toda prisa y junto con ellos Shaoran, Sakura rápidamente se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a toda prisa a la salida. Se encontró con el castaño en la puerta ¿Qué sorpresa no? En ese momento solo existían el uno para el otro.

-Ho-la Sha-ooran – aun dudando en su mente si no era una mala jugada de su mente.

Pero justamente en ese momento.

- Linda Sakurita – fue interrumpida por un amigo de Sakura – Ven, ven conmigo, que tengo algo muy importante que contarte – casi jalándola para que cumpliera lo que quería.

- Pero Kei no puedo en este momento, entiendeme – quien se estaba contendiendo para no ceder ante la situación.

-Solo será un momento te lo prometo – tomando a la vez la mano de Sakura que ya se había dejado llevar.

----------------

¿Cómo es la vida no? Muchas veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias, realizando prejuicios, confusiones y errores que marcan la vida.

En ese instante Shaoran se hizo una de esas deducciones que nos hacemos diariamente, su idea: De que Sakura ya había encontrado a su persona especial, "su "que posesivo sonaba eso, y de que el solo pertenecía a un recuerdo del pasado.

-Sabia que me podía encontrar con esta situación, pero… ¿Acaso me habrá olvidado tan rápido? Creo que tendré que resignarme a que la he perdido para siempre y de seguir con mi vida de ahora en adelante – se decía para si mismo en sus pensamientos.

-Li ya hablaste con Sakura – interrumpió Tomoyo sus pensamientos.

-No Daidouji y por favor llámame Shaoran- quien todavía luchaba contra si mismo para poder meterse en la cabeza la promesa que se había hecho así mismo.

-Esta bien Shaoran, igualmente llámame por mi nombre… pero se suponía que la esperabas en la puerta y Sakura espero este momento por años ¿Cómo es que no haz hablado con ella?- sonando un tanto preocupada.

-Es que nos interrumpieron y la verdad los deje para que hablaran a solas – articulando con dificultad.

-Ya veo, pero mientras mas pronto hables con ella será mejor.

-No creo que quiera terminar aquella platica, ya nada tiene sentido, me he dado cuenta que ya me ha olvidado y lo mejor será que yo igual.

-Pero Shaoran, Sakura… -

-No Tomoyo no quiero explicaciones, lo vi con mis propios ojos y creo que regresare a Hong Kong lo mas pronto posible- dijo con cierto aire de enojo al interrumpir a Tomoyo y terminando de decir esto se alejo de allí, dejando a una Tomoyo algo confundida.

------------

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía luchando por librarse de Kei, quien lo único de lo que hablaba era de incoherencias que solamente el entendía - _Para lo que pierdo mi tiempo_- pensaba Sakura quien ya se había desesperado porque se sentía frustrada porque lo único que quería hacer era hablar con Shaoran, pero su personalidad no le impedía cortar la comunicación con quien fuese su "enamorado" y al decir fuese era porque ya tenia novia y era ni mas ni menos que Rika, la niña que en algún tiempo se enamorara de su maestro, y obviamente lo que sentía Kei hacia Sakura ya había quedado en el pasado, por lo que tenia que hacer lo posible para librarse de el si quería ver a Shaoran.

-Kei tengo un pendiente, discúlpame si no te puedo seguir escuchando- mientras rogaba en sus pensamientos que la dejase ir.

-Claro Sakura, ya era lo ultimo que te tenia que decir – quedándose sorprendido porque apenas decía esto Sakura corría velozmente a su "pendiente" según lo que le había dicho.

-Gracias- dijo ya alejada de el.

Corría hasta el lugar que creía donde el se encontraba, pero el timbre que indicaba que el receso había concluido, la paro en seco, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer era cambiar el rumbo hacia el aula de clases.

_No voy a dejar que esto me arruine, no voy a sentir celos, lo mejor __será que la trate como cuando llegue por primera vez a Japón, si eso haré aunque me cueste lo haré_ – entrando al salón y tomando su lugar.

En ese momento Sakura entraba apuradamente y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su lugar y lo que le paso después la dejo helada, Shaoran se encontraba en su lugar y al mirarla a ver le dirigió una mirada fría y cortante, que hizo que la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro en ese instante se borrara de sus labios, mientras sentía como su corazón se oprimía por ese gesto, el cual no había visto desde hace tiempo. Tomo su lugar con una duda que le invadía su mente.

-_Si me hizo aquel gesto es porque ya no siente nada por mi_- pensaba muy en sus adentros mientras su ojos se empañaban con unas lágrimas cristalinas.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo, aquí actualizando mi fanfic **"Dos Caras",** creo que algunos me querrán matar después de este capitulo jaja, no se preocupen a lo mejor se reconcilian… o no? Quien sabe! Pero si quieren echar culpas todas son de Shaoran, el hizo suposiciones antes de tiempo no lo creen? _(Shaoran.- Tengo fundamentos para hacerlas) _Esta bien, te creeré por el momento, tendremos que ver que haces en el siguiente capi. Jaja.

Pero antes de despedirme gracias de nuevo a **Johanna** y a **Celina **por sus rewies, también a mi amigo **Armando** que se tomo su tiempecito y a **gabyhyatt** por su coment_**. Así también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fanfic aunque no dejen rewies, solo quiero aclarar que seria un gran honor poder recibirlos, ya que me animan para mejorar y seguir escribiendo.**_

Sin más que decir adiós.

Hasta la siguiente actualización!


	4. Escúchame

_**Notas, agradecimientos y otros puntos importantes al final del capitulo.**_

_**"Dos caras"**_

Nota: El anime, manga y personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maraviloso grupo CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro!

**CAPITULO III**

**Escúchame**

El final del día, por lo menos el de clases, ya había llegado a su fin, para Sakura era un gran peso de encima del que ya se había librado, porque en todo el tiempo transcurrido desde aquel momento en que Shaoran la había mirado con tanta frialdad, solo había sido victima de una serie de desplantes, miradas frías y de evasiones de parte del castaño, lo que para ella eran como espinas atravesándole la piel.

Al timbre Shaoran fue el primero en abandonar la habitación, lo último en quien quería pensar era en Sakura, así que a un paso rápido se dirigió a la salida del Instituto. Sakura al percatarse de sus intenciones y a la vez con el de deseo de aclarar todo este asunto decidió alcanzarlo, le hubiera pedido a Tomoyo su opinión sobre lo que le ocurría a Shaoran pero justamente ese día se había ido a un concurso con el coro muy temprano, por lo que cuando empezó a experimentar el cambio de Shaoran no tenia en una amiga en quien confiar, si es cierto también se encontraban Rika, Naoko, Chicharu y en breve a Yamazaki, pero sentía que no era lo mismo.

A los pocos minutos por fin Sakura pudo alcanzarlo.

-Shaoran- grito tal y como lo hizo en aquella ocasión en el aeropuerto, lástima que no en las mismas circunstancias – Al escuchar su nombre se voltio, y al principio se sorprendió de quien era la persona quien lo llamaba, pero su rostro de sorpresa cambio instantáneamente a una algo dura.

Hubo un silencio breve, que solo fue roto por los pasos que dio Sakura al dirigirse hacia Shaoran.

De pronto quedaron cara a cara, los ojos esmeraldas y los ambarinos frente a frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – tratando de sonar lo mas cortante posible pero a la vez con el deseo de querer estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Es que no habíamos podido hablar desde que llegaste y pues te había…

-No me importa lo que tengas que decirme; todo ya esta claro para mi.

-¿Qué? Que es lo que te ocurre, nunca me habías hablado de esa manera – sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, que claramente se podía notar.

-Y todavía tienes el cinismo de decirme que me pasa, si apenas llego y me entero de que rompiste nuestra promesa – quien ya había roto en gritos y se le notaba muy alterado.

Sakura al escuchar esto sentía que su cabeza era un caos total.

- Y ahora te quedas callada, de todas pensé algo como esto pero no de ti, me olvidaste tan rápido – PLAF – una bofetada lo paro. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue tocarse la mejilla en donde había recibido tal golpe.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – quien ya había roto en llanto- Yo siempre respete nuestra promesa, no se de donde sacaste semejante tontería, y yo debería ser la molesta en estos momentos, yo que espere durante tantos años sin saber nada de ti – decía una Sakura que muy pocos conocían, indignada, molesta y…

¿Rencorosa?

¿Acaso aquel sentimiento definido como un resentimiento, podría estar experimentándolo? Todo es posible en este mundo lleno de cosas inciertas sin experimentar, y por primera vez Sakura lo podía sentir. El rencor que comenzó muy levemente, pero que en este momento alcanzo límites inesperados.

-Eres un imbécil – corriendo a un rumbo incierto o hasta donde sus pies le mandaban, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, dejando a un Shaoran algo atónito.

Mientras tanto una figura aparentemente femenina los miraba a lo lejos.

Shaoran quien estaba en un trance, no se percato de que Tomoyo arribaba al lugar con el resto del coro.

-Shaoran ¿Qué ocurrió? Pude ver a Sakura algo alterada alejarse de este lugar.

-Le reclame por lo de nuestra promesa- quien ya se notaba un poco quebrado y avergonzado.

-De eso quería hablarte, no pude aclararte eso porque me tuve que ir, Shaoran… Sakura nunca ha roto su promesa, ella era la primera en querer verte.

-Pues no es lo que note cuando se dejo llevar por ese joven - masticando las palabras al mencionar tal suceso.

-¿Qué joven, a que te refieres?

-Un tal Kei.

-Shaoran, creo que haz cometido un grave error, Kei solo es un amigo de Sakura, de echo es novio de Rika- tratando de controlar las ganas de no matar al chino en esos momentos por lo que hizo.

Amigo, novio de Rika, error, amigo, Sakura, amigo, novio de Rika, error, amigo, Sakura, palabras que pasaban a la velocidad de la luz en la mente de Shaoran. Cuando por fin pudo asimilar las palabras hablo.

-He sido un completo imbécil ¡Maldición!

-Por el momento si, pero será mejor que la alcancemos lo mas pronto posible, ya que en esas condiciones puede cometer una locura- notándose preocupación en sus palabras.

- Creo que tengo una idea de donde podría estar, ve a su casa y cerciórate de que se encuentre ahí – al concluir esto emprendió su camino al lugar donde creía y esperaba que se encontraba… El Parque Pingüino.

&&&&&&&&&&

En ese instante pero en otro lugar, una joven que el parecer estaba muy frágil, y no en el ámbito físico sino en el de los sentimientos, se encontraba corriendo hasta donde su corazón mandaba.

Ya sus pies no daban para mas por lo que paro su trote y se sentó en un columpio del Parque Pingüino, aquel que le traía un recuerdo en especial.

**--- FLASH BACK ---**

El atardecer ya estaba asomándose y una pareja de niños se encontraban en aquel parque y en ese instante Sakura le contaba a Shaoran lo que le había pasado aquel día.

Unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y el al verla sufrir de esa manera se levanto del columpio y le ofreció un pañuelo, ella lo tomo y se seco las gotas que empañaban su rostro.

Las palabras de el simplemente fueron de que se estaba seguro de que ya había comprendido lo que Yukito le había dicho y de seguramente encontraría a su persona especial, ella lo miro, se acerco y se recostó en su pecho, a lo que el la tomo por los hombros y le repitió que si lo encontraría.

**--- FIN DEL FASH BACK ---**

_Desde ese momento sabia que te __quería Shaoran y creo que tu también _pensaba muy en sus adentros la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un tonto Shaoran Li.

-Si lo soy.

Esa voz, que la podía reconocer en cualquier parte, la estaba escuchando en esos momentos o ¿Se había vuelto loca? O en realidad el dueño de esa voz era…

De pronto había llegado Shaoran y Sakura al estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos no noto su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- quien ya se había preparado para irse de ese lugar.

-Vine para pedirte disculpas- decía mientras la miraba fijamente pero ella simplemente evadía su mirada.

-Ya lo hiciste, si solo eso tenías que decirme mejor me voy.

-No, por favor escúchame… - sujetándola del brazo para no dejarla ir.

-Suéltame – liberándose de Shaoran – Que quieres decirme, si creo que ya me haz dicho suficiente, hasta cosas que ya me han herido en lo más profundo.

-Sakura perdóname, si no hubiera sido por mis tontas conclusiones nada de esto hubiera pasado, es mi culpa, ójala algún día puedas perdonarme, de no haber sido por Tomoyo yo… yo tal vez siga en las mismas… - concluyendo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Y hasta que te lo dijo Tomoyo creíste en mis palabras?- levantando el tono de su voz- ¿Y si ella no hubiera intervenido¿Qué hubieras echo Shaoran? Seguir evadiéndome como lo de hace unos minutos- decía mientras mas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos color jade.

Shaoran solo permanecía en silencio profundo.

-Te odio- mientras le daba unos golpes en su pecho – Te odio, te odio- sollozando en cada palabra – Te odio, parando sus palabras para sollozar mas.. Te amo- siguiendo dándole unos leves golpes a su torso masculino.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Y Sakura le había dicho que lo amaba.

Shaoran no dudo ni un segundo y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo Sakura, discúlpame si te hice daño.

-Claro que te disculpo Shaoran, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor- decía mientras se aferraba más al abrazo.

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, en un abrazo cálido de cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que eran uno solo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya se asomaba el atardecer. Poco a poco se fueron separando, hasta que se miraron a los ojos.

-Sakura no sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento.

-Yo también y demasiado.

-Por fin pude terminar los asuntos que me ataban en China, todo para estar a tu lado.

-Shaoran… yo… yo- pero fue callada por el dedo que Shaoran colocaba en sus labios- Shhh! No digas nada.

Amor, sentimiento que puede ser definido como dolor, otros por felicidad, muchos todavía buscan su significado, pero queda claro que tienes que sentirlo para poder dar su propia definición. La distancia lo puede reforzar o lo puede destruir, pero cuando esa persona que tanto valoras se encuentra contigo, queda simplemente en un sentimiento, no existe definición exacta, solo es amor.

De repente sus rostros se fueron acercando mas y mas, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso dulce y tierno, en un choque de descargas eléctricas, que poco a poco se transformo en uno lleno de pasión, en el que dos personas se demostraban todo el amor que sentían en su interior y que solo fue roto por la falta de aire; se miraron a los ojos nuevamente con unos leves sonrojos en sus mejillas, una mirada que fue rápida, ya que se habían vuelto a unir en otro beso.

-Fue divertido esa pelea mientras duro, lastima que se termino tan pronto- exclamaba una sombra que al parecer era el de una mujer.

-Tienes razón – ahora hablaba otra pero del genero varonil.

-¿Pero no crees que estos dos nos causen problemas?

-No te preocupes, veras que se pondrá mas divertido. La diversión apenas comienza.

Mientras que Sakura y Shaoran se demostraban su amor con aquellos besos, no se habían dado cuenta que eran observados por un público muy especial.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

_Konichiwa!_

_Mil disculpas por atrasarme DOS SEMANAS!, debieron esperar mucho, otra vez lo siento, pero con toda la tarea que los maestros marcan apenas me queda tiempo para respirar XD._

_Pasando al capitulo ¿Qué les pareció? Al final se reconciliaron y como se reconciliaron jaja, después de hacerlos esperar 3 capis, por fin apareció algo de S&S,y ¿Qué opinan de las sombras? Al parecer el asunto de magia ya se hace presente ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? Pronto se irán enterando de lo que pasara._

_Bueno creo que es todo respecto al capitulo, y no se preocupen los siguientes capitulos __estarán mas largos._

_**Ahora los agradecimientos:**_

**Johanna-Ikari.- Gracias y mas gracias por tu rewie, nunca faltas con el tuyo en cada Capitulo, aparte que siempre me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Vales mil.**

**Celina Sosa****.- Celi que bien que te gusto el capitulo anterior y ya vez que si los reconcilie jaja. Nunca Cambies! Gracias por tus Rewies.**

**Beatriz Ventura****.- Hola, es la primera vez que me escribes, pero tu rewie valió como miles, me encanto que te haya gustado el capitulo y ojala te guste este, Nos Vemos. Y cuídate.**

Fin de los agradecimientos, son poquitos, pero no por eso menos valiosos, aunque me gustaría recibir mas sinceramente._** Así también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fanfic aunque no dejen rewies, solo quiero aclarar que seria un gran honor poder recibirlos, ya que me animan para mejorar y seguir escribiendo.**_

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Cuídense!


End file.
